Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
|- |} |} DD-13 Frage. Warum hast du den Eintrag DD-13 gelöscht? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|''Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 17:03, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) :16:55, 13. Dez. 2008 Ben Kenobi (Diskussion | Beiträge | sperren) hat „DD-13“ gelöscht ‎ (Keine neuen Stubs.) Die Begründung steht im Löschlogbuch. 17:26, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Dort steht aber nichts? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 18:12, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Doch 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:13, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Kannst du mir zeigen wo? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|''Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 18:14, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Bild davon 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:20, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) was cooles http://www.ctrlaltdel-online.com/index.php neues KotOR oder so :) Boba (FAQ) 11:47, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Nicht ganz, das heißt The Old Republic. Bild:;-).gif 17:39, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::jaja :) schon irgend ne ahnung ob man dafür monatlich blechen muss, wie bei WoW (soll sich ja online spielen lassen)? Boba (FAQ) 17:56, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Man weiß es nicht, nein. 17:58, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Schade :(. Boba (FAQ) 18:00, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Wiki Ist Wikipedia eigentlich auch eine Quelle? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|''Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 13:18, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Nein, weil wie Frank Schulenburg mir beigebracht hat, sollte man, bis auf ganz wenige Ausnahmen '''nicht' aus der Wikipedia zitieren. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:19, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Todesort Hallo, Ben Kenobi Schreiben wir jetzt immer den Todesort in die Tabelle? Oder nur bei bestimmten? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Meister Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Meister Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 02:06, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ich mache das so, ist aber kein Zwang. 02:09, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Also darf ich das auch machen, weil ich finde das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Meister Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Meister Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 02:11, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) Battlefront 3 Hallo Meister Kenobi Ich habe im Internet was zu StarWars Battlefront 3 gefunden. Ich wusste nich an wenn ich mich damit sonst wenden könnte. Schaut euch doch mal bitte dieses Bild an (oder den link) an und schreibt mir, was ihr davon haltet. http://www.vgboxart.com/boxes/Wii/9918_star_wars_battlefront_iii-v2.jpg http://www.vgboxart.com/boxes/PS2/8417_star_wars_battlefront_iii-v4.png m.f.g.DarthWookiee 22:44, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) :... -.- ... die Bilder sind nicht echt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:57, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Fake! Fake! Fake! 22:58, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Ich will jetzt echt nicht fies sein... aber das muss man doch einfach sehen! Bild:O.o.gif Gruß, Kyle22 12:48, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) Dein Archiv... Warum stehen in deinem Archivkasten schon die Teile 14 und 15 obwohl es die noch garnicht gibt? MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 13:01, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Hm, könnte es sein, dass er das Ding nicht für jedes neue Archiv wieder umbauen will...? Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Kyle22 13:36, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) Rebellenpilot Kannst du es in Pilot verschieben? Gruß JunoDiskussion 10:39, 21. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Die betreffenden Informationen sind schon im Pilot Artikel drin. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:00, 21. Dez. 2008 (CET) Löschen Hey Ben Kenobi könntest du mein Benutzerprofil löschen ? Wäre nett ich will mir nämlich ein Neues von grund auf anderes machen da brauch ich das alte nicht mehr. Gruß Shadowsith 13:14, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Warum löschen? Frag ihn doch, ob er dich umbenennen kann und verändere deine Benutzerseite. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 13:22, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) mmh gutes Argument, also Ben kannst du pls meinen Benutzernamen von Grün 7 auf Shadowsith94 umbenennen (Da sich einer schon mit Shadowsith angemeldet hat und net mal sein Profil editiert hat xD) Gruß Shadowsith 13:28, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Jetzt hast du einen neuen Namen und kannst sozusagen von vorne anfangen. 14:53, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) Jo thx^^ Shadowsith 17:45, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) Holo-Nachricht Hi...ich wollte mal fragen, warum mein Holo-Nachricht Artikel gelöscht wurde. Ich werd nämlich nich so ganz schlau, weil ich halt nich weiß warum. MfG Chris :Ich wüsste nicht, welchen Sinn dieser Artikel hätte. Das Lemma geht aus keiner der Quellen hervor, noch wird da der Gegenstand definiert. 14:16, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) sperren Hi Ben! Könntest du bitte die IP 192.68.112.136 sperren? Sie hat im Artikel Kenny Baker die ganze Biografie rausgelöscht (siehe hier). MfG CC Gree '''Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:06, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) Bildquelle Darf ich myspace als Quelle für ein Bild angeben? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 14:38, 5. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Nein. ''Bel Iblis'' 15:03, 5. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Könnte ich trotzdem schnell das Bild hochladen, dass man mir helfen kann, das Bild auf einer offiziellen Seite zu finden? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 15:45, 5. Jan. 2009 (CET) Screenshot Hallo Ben Kenobi, könntest du mir bitte einen Screenshot aus KotOR II hochladen? Ich habe das Spiel zwar auch, nur läuft das auf meinem rechner nicht mehr so gut (ewiges laden etc). MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 20:20, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Dazu musst du ihm schon sagen, welches Bild du haben willst... '''Pandora Diskussion 20:25, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Sorry, habe ich vorhin vergessen. Das wäre dann ein Bild vom Warteraum vor dem Dockmodul 126 auf der Citadel Station. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 20:26, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Bild:T1-B4.jpg ? Pandora Diskussion 21:28, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) E-Mail Könnte mir jemand sagen, wie ich ein E-mail postfach bei der Jedipedia bekomme? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|''Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 00:27, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Die werden häufig z.B. bei einigen der kleinen Wettbewerbe an die normalen Benutzer vergeben. Selbst kann man so eine nicht bekommen – die werden nämlich von den Admins gemacht, die auch alle selbst solche E-Mail-Adressen haben. Wart einfach ein bisschen, irgendwann ist bestimmt wieder mal ein Wettbewerb, und wenn du gewinnst, kriegst du mit Sicherheit so eine nette E-Mail-Adresse. 'Bel Iblis' 00:33, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) Frage Ich habe bemerkt das viele Benutzer einen Kasten besitzen in dem der Name in Jedipediaschriftzugstile steht und mit einem Bild in der rechten unteren ecke. Ich wollte nur Fragen wie man so etwas amcht da ich auch gerne so etwas hätte. möge die Macht mit dir Sein. [[Benutzer:Ordo Skirata|Ordo Skirata]] :Ich antworte mal schnell, weil Ben grad nicht da ist. Meinst du Bilder wie dieses oder dieses? Die sind mit einem Grafikprogramm namens Photoshop selbst gemacht. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 17:51, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Kann man aber auch mit vielen anderen Programmen (z.B. Gimp) machen. 91.32.237.168 18:10, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Klar geht das auch mit anderen Programmen, aber die Banner in dem Stil sind halt mit Photoshop gemacht, das sind einfach Bilder, die dann oben eingefügt werden. Pandora Diskussion 18:13, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich habe Arbobe Photoshop Elements auf meinem PC aber ich weiß nicht wie man das jetzt in dieser Schrift macht.Ordo SkirataDiskussion :::::Das ist eine Schriftart, names Episode1 Pandora Diskussion 14:57, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) Essential Guide Müssten die nicht eigentlich alle Spioler sein? Gruß JunoDiskussion 18:01, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Das ist ein Sachbuch. Spoiler beziehen sich auf Informationen, die eine Handlung erklären, wie z.B. aus einem Comic, einem Roman oder einem Film. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:04, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) Danke Sonst hätte ich die meisten Artikel nämlich gar nicht schreiben können, also dickes Danke. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 02:24, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Tja, so bin ich halt: Selbstlos und immer darauf bedacht, die JP zu verbessern. Bild:;-).gif 02:37, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) Meine BS? Hallo Ben. Könntest du jetzt bitte endlich die Seite die Fangli mir vor jetzt schon etwas längerer Zeit gemacht hat wieder einstellen? Ich habe mich schon mal beei dir gemeldet und da glaube ich auch erwähnt, dass er es auf ''meinen''' Wunsch hin getan hat. Wenn du es genau wissen willst kann ich dir ja mal die ganze Geschichte erzählen ;-): Ein Freund von mir ist bei Narutopedia angemeldet angemeldet. Dort hat er einen wirklich netten und hilfsbereiten Jungen kennengelernt. Ich habe meinen Freund gebeten, mir die Benutzerseite zu gestalten.Derzeit kannte er sich aber noch nicht so gut mit Syntax aus, wesshalb er es anFangli weitergegeben hat. So. Ich hoffe ´das ist geklärt :D.--Plo Koon 11:33, 1. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Das wenige, was dadrin stand, lohnt das Wiederherstellen nicht. Wenn du Hilfe und Tipps brauchst, dann schau dich doch einfach mal ein wenig bei den Links im Jedipedia:Autorenportal um oder komm in den Jedipedia:IRC-Channel, wo wir dir direkt helfen können. Das beste ist immer "Learning by Doing"! 12:06, 1. Feb. 2009 (CET) Sommer/Winterzeit Hi, kann es sein das hier was mit der Sommer und Winterzeit net stimmt? Ich hab 18 Uhr was geändert und bei letzte Änderungen steht das bei 17 Uhr. Ich weiss nich wem ich das sonst sagen soll also wende ich mich an die admins Gruß --Coucassi 19:23, 1. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Da musst du mal bei deinen Einstellungen schauen. Am besten bei Datum und Uhrzeit auf "vom Browser übernehmen" klicken, dann müsste es wieder stimmen. 19:30, 1. Feb. 2009 (CET) ok, danke--Coucassi 23:13, 1. Feb. 2009 (CET) Bearbeitunssperre Ich habe einmal eine Frage Ben. Und zwar will ich meine Benutzerseite so verändern das nicht jeder Benutzer etwas daran ändern kann. Wie geht das? Gruß [[Benutzer:Ordo Skirata|''Ordo Skirata]] ~ [[User Talk:Ordo Skirata|Mandalorianer an die Macht]] :Hallo Ordo! Deine Benutzerseite solltest im Normalfall ohnehin nur du bearbeiten oder ausnahmsweise mal jemand, der einen Fehler in der Formatierung entdeckt und das mal eben richtet. Sollte es allerdings mal zum Vandalismus an deiner Seite kommen, kann ich oder ein anderer Admin die Seite gerne für unangemeldete Benutzer halbsperren. Ein Schutz, der nur dir erlaubt, die Seite zu bearbeiten, ist leider technisch nicht möglich. 17:26, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ich habe noch eine Frage. (wie man sieht) grieg ich das mit der shabla signatur nicht geregelt. kannst du mir bitte sagen wie das geht??(''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Ordo Skirata (Diskussion • Beiträge) 2. Feb. 2009, 20:29:20) :::Einfach~~~~ ans Ende schreiben. Pandora Diskussion 20:43, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) Frage Woran kann ich sehen ob ich 50 Edits im Namesnraum hab?Ist das irgendwo aufgelistet oder muss ich das bei eigene Beiträge raussuchen und durchzählen?--Coucassi 00:37, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Das kannst du unter Spezial:Beiträge/Coucassi sehen. Dort musst du noch im Namensraum "(Seiten)" wählen und dann auf "Suche" klicken, dann wird es dir angezeigt, bzw. werden alle Edits in dem Namensraum dort aufgelistet. Es werden 50 pro Seite aufgelistet, wenn du auf "Ältere 50" klicken kannst (wenn es ein Link ist), hast du folglich auch 50 oder mehr Edits. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 01:00, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Und sofern ich mich nicht verzählt habe sind das genau 40 stück Jango 01:03, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::O´k, Danke euch beiden!--Coucassi 01:05, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) Star Wars Roman hey Ben. Ich bins mal wieder. Ich bin garade dabei meinen eigenen Star Wars Roman zu schreiben und ich habe das Problem das ich keinerlei Infos finde welche Firma von George Lukas sich um Bücher kümmert und wie ich zu denen kontakt aufnehmen kann. Vielleicht kannst du oder jemand anderes mir dabei weiterhelfen.Kóyacyi. Ordo Skirata 14:36, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ich möchte ja nicht deine Träume zerplatzen lassen, aber alles außer einigermaßen renomierte und englischsprachige Autoren haben schon einmal überhaupt keinen Chance einen Roman zu schreiben, der übernommen wird. Du schreibst sicherlich an einer "Fan-On" Geschichte, wie bestimmt noch viele weitere, jedoch möchte ich dir nicht die Illusion geben, dass du damit irgentetwas erreichen wirst. Vielleicht findest du aber in anderen Foren Partner, mit denen du zusammen ein Fanprojekt gründen könntest. Ansonsten bist du hier in der Jedipedia auch falsch, da sollten andere Star-Wars Seiten deutlich mehr Potenzial geben. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 16:02, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Du könntst z. B. deine Geschichte in der SW-U veröffentlichen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 16:17, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Ich schreibe nicht an einem Fan-Roman. Ich schreibe ein richtiges Buch über Commander Cody der aufwächst und schlachten in den Klonkriegen schlägt. Wenn ich ein Fanbuch schreiben würde ginge es ja über Ordo Skirata. Ihr könnt ja gerne über meine Benutzerseite auf Commander Cody klicken und da könnt ihr mal lesen weil ich es da ein wenig ausführlicher geschrieben habe. Trozdem Danke.Ordo Skirata 18:36, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Nichtsdestotrotz ist und bleibt es eine Fangeschichte. Damit wirst du kaum Erfolg haben, da wie schon gesagt, nur bereits bekannte Authoren die Chance bekommen, Star Wars Romane zu schreiben. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:38, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) Danke (Tabelle) news erstma morjen.. Titel für Darth Bane III..jawohl fand die ersten beiden schon super geil und dann auch noch neue Com-X Reihen, besser gehts kaum noch. Fast brandneu ausgekundschaftet ist dieses hier Nal Hutta, has been confirmed to be a planet in SWTOR hier nachzulesen http://www.starwarsmmo.net/news/ ..aber das wußtest du bestimmt schon oder? ^^ grüße darth HYDRAnous 20:08, 14. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Jup, ich bin bestens informiert! Bild:;-).gif 15:44, 15. Feb. 2009 (CET) Hallo seit ihr das hier auch: http://de.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite ? :Nein, sind wir nicht. 16:41, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) danke --217.88.0.181 16:45, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) Spielwiese Warum hast du denn die Spielwiese gelöscht? Ich dachte, da dürfte man Quatsch draufschreiben. Bin neu und möchte ausprobieren :-) Wenn sie jetzt wegen mir gelöscht ist, kannst du sie wiederherstellen? Ich dachte, sie sei wie die in der wikipedia. --12.133.245.202 ich 20:39, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Hilfe:Sandkasten. 20:41, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) Achso...danke schön für den Tipp.--12.133.245.202 ich 20:42, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) Benutzer löschen Hallo Ben, da du hier der Admin bist und ich hier doch lieber kein Benutzer sein möchte; kannst du mein Benutzerkonto löschen? Gruß Marcostarwars 15:17, 19. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Benutzerkonten können nicht gelöscht werden, das ist technisch nicht möglich. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:37, 19. Feb. 2009 (CET) Frage! Hallo! Ich bin Neu hier, und hätte eine frage die mich schon seit graumer zeit nicht in ruhe lässt. Undzwar, ist es möglich, dass wesen verschiedener rassen wie z.b. Torguta und mensch miteinander eine beziehung führen können? Mit freundlichen Grüßen Arcturos Venks :Öhm, ja... äh... Beziehung sicherlich, allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass man das uneingeschränkt auch über die Fortpflanzung sagen kann... 00:36, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) Stimmt, deswegen sieht man ja nie gemischte rassen! Vielen Dank!